doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who The Next Doctor/Enemy of the Daleks- Part 1
This is my first fan series story and the first Dalek story of the second series. Enemy of the daleks and fan series To see the previous part of the fan series click here http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_house_of_horrors-_part_4:_Time_of_death To see the rest of the fan series click here http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_ The_Next_Doctor Story "The Daleks" the Doctor whispered looking frightened “you heard of them?” Rodrigo asked “they are pure evil” the Doctor said as he looked around. “Are they coming?” Jess asked “I don’t know” the Doctor smiled “where are we going?” Jess asked “when are we going?” Jane asked “to Earth, the future” the Doctor smiled “is there another Dalek invasion?” Jess asked “another?” Jane asked “there have been many attempted invasions of Earth by the Daleks all stopped by the Doctor” Jess said. “Well this time they are in greater numbers” the Doctor said as Jess looked at the screen “how many?” Rodrigo asked “well ...” the Doctor said “six” Jess told him as the Doctor looked embarrassed by Jess. “Only six” the Doctor said smiling “only six” Jess agrees with him “so is that greater than other invasions?”Jane asked “normally they have millions so six is miniscule” Jess said “but even one Dalek can kill millions before I get there” the Doctor said. “Couldn’t you just go back in time and stop the events from happening?” Jane asked “not if we are a part of events or the universe could rip in half if we stop the event from happening” the Doctor explained. “We have landed” he said “in the year 3013, space” the Doctor said as he snapped his fingers. “Are we going out of there?” Rodrigo asked “yes but first let me look” the Doctor told the others as he walked out “the Doctor has arrived” one Dalek shouted. The Doctor ran to the tardis door and shut it shutting the rest of them in and him out. “What is he doing?” Jane asked looking scared “I have set up the monitor so we can see” Jess said as they all crowded round “what are those?” Rodrigo asked pointing to the Daleks “they are the Daleks” Jess said. The Doctor stood tall “how did you return?” He asked “we escaped” the Dalek shouted “how did you escape from an exploded ship?” The Doctor was angry “you saw the light” the Dalek said as another two rolled up behind it “and what about Psycho?” The Doctor asked “you saw that he also escaped” the Dalek shouted “is he here with you?” The Doctor asked “he escaped” the Dalek replied “and you only have one ship” the Doctor grinned “we must bring back the Dalek race to its former glory” the Doctor said in triumph. “Well you have got me in your way” the Doctor said smiling “you can never kill us, we always get away” the Dalek said as they saw a big red Dalek go towards them. “The last of the teletubbies that is the paradigm Dalek” the Doctor was happy “I am not a children’s TV character” paradigm Dalek shouted. “You’re mocked throughout the universe” the Doctor shouted “we are feared” the Daleks all said together “well, I don’t fear you” the Doctor said as the other Daleks came. “We are the last six in the universe” the Dalek shouted “and we will destroy Earth if you do not help us” the Dalek threatened. “You have not got enough fire power on this ship” the Doctor said “we have got plenty of power” the Dalek shouted. “No” the Doctor said as they surrounded the tardis “leave the tardis” the Doctor said angrily “stop us” a Dalek said as four of them latched onto the tardis. “I will stop you” the Doctor said as he ran and two Daleks gone after him “we should have killed him” the Daleks shouted “and kill pure hate, that would be a crime” a Dalek shouted. The rest of them continued at their jobs as the Doctor’s companions looked scared “I will protect you” Rodrigo told the other two “they have guns” Jane said. “Minor problem” Rodrigo said “we have no weapons” Jess added “okay we may be in trouble” Rodrigo admitted. “We must leave” Jane shouted “the Daleks will slaughter us” Jess told her “either way we are dead” Rodrigo slumped. “The tardis is infinitely big” Jess said “so if we leave this room then we could go anywhere” Jess finished. “How will we find our way out?” Rodrigo asked “we will guess” Jess said as they gone to the doors. “They are shut does anybody know how to open them?” Jane asked “Jess?” Rodrigo asked “I don’t know” Jess admitted “something know it all doesn’t know” Jane said “no one knows everything” Jess shouted back. “The controls” the Doctor said as he continues to run towards the control area. The Doctor saw the signs that pointed to the control room as he hit a button to which the door was marked ‘control room’ the Doctor opened the door. He stopped as he saw a pit going down to molten lava as the Daleks were getting towards the Doctor very quickly. “You have got to fly” the Dalek shouted at the Doctor who saw a platform on the other side. “You will be exterminated” the Daleks shouted getting nearer and nearer as the Doctor looked worried. He saw no way out “exterminate, exterminate, EXTERMINATE” the Daleks shouted as the Doctor watched the lasers coming towards him. “How do we escape?” Jane asked looking towards the screen “they are still trying to get in” Rodrigo said “one Dalek is a lot bigger than the others” Jess observed “who cares?” Jane said “that could be important” Jess said back “we have to get out of here” Rodrigo said as he gone to the tardis control console. “What do you know about this tardis?” Rodrigo asked “it is trans-dimensional and this is a mark 40 tardis and the first time I have ever been in one” Jess smiled. “A machine that if the chameleon circuit works it could adapt to its environment but it seems to be stuck in the 1960’s. Also the tardis is time lord technology which can travel through time and space” Jess took a deep intake of air. “Key lock found” a Dalek shouted as they heard a click from the tardis door. “Too late” Jane said “we cannot even fight them” Jess yelled as the Dalek opened the door. The bigger Dalek came in followed by three normal Daleks “we have waited so long for this” the larger one said as they all entered the tardis. “Who are you?” Jane asked “I” the big Dalek said as its shell started to separate “am the creator of the Daleks” he said smiling “I am Davros.” Category:Turtlecake365 Category:Stories featuring Daleks Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor Category:Stories featuring Davros